THE BLEEDING DOVE
by neglectedxxpoison
Summary: Bella is into extreme's and can't get enough.She join's a gang and just when she's lived through it all and achieves the highest rank she is sent to live with Charlie.How will she react to Edward now that she's been through hell?Edward:vamp / Bella: OOC
1. A Pillow To Rest My Head

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan and this is the officially crappiest day ever because it is my last day as a member of the L.O.L.H. no not laugh out loud hilarious, Life Of Living Hell.

Well at least that is what the gang is called. It tested your ability to survive to the greatest possible extremes. You could be anyone , except a cop and nobody would judge you . That's why I had been recruited, I was frowned upon at school because the teachers though I cheated because I aced everything and the kids hated me for the exact same reason.

Kevin recruited me actually. He was the one who saw how miserable I was so he asked if I would come with him to meet some of his friends. I was frantic and bored out of my mind by this time, I was actually 14 and I hadn't had one friend . I was really desperate for a companion, even if in the end they hated me.

See not only was it because I was smart that people kept away, I also had been enrolled in Tia chi, karate, boxing, and racing among other things. I mean, my mom didn't really mind me but she was on the market for a new husband ever since she divorced my dad so I really wasn't a big help when I was at home. So instead I spent my life at extra curricular activities. And I passed them all, literally, I could have been a professional in any sport because I was just soooooo bored that I had to be a total perfectionist and I thought it would get me some friends, not!

Well I went with Kevin and we met up with his friends I was running out of ideas on what to do so I just joined up. I never really had noticed before they showed me but they all had tattoo's on the sides of their arms and legs along with their backs. Some even had one on each palm. But I have to say the weirdest thing about the tattoo's is that they were raised. When I originally asked about this nobody answered but the next day Kevin had explained to me that they were first burnt into the skin and then the tattoo was put on top of it, and just in case you were wondering those were permanent tattoo's.

So eventually I joined and got my first burn and my first tattoo. It was almost what looked like a dove with an arrow through its wing that was still flying. As time passed I got all of the tattoo's. It was not a pleasant experience and most of the things we had to live through were illegal, actually I could have arrested at least 30 people that were in the gang because we had to do stuff like live through broken arms and other things like that but the others in the gang were the ones who had to break the bones. The hardest thing was that nobody outside of the gang can suspect that we got hurt. But I lived through it and instead of taking the normal five years to complete filling out all the requirements for the last tattoo I finally finished at a new record of two whole years. Sadly those months and months of pure agony were the best years of my life because for once I felt something and it wasn't loneliness because I had a bunch of others with me to get me through.

That's why when my mother told me that she was sending me off to Charlie my dad in the rainy town of Forks, Washington I ran the whole two miles to Kevin's place climbed into his room and sobbed on his bed until he came in that night to go to sleep. He didn't even get as far as the doorway before he noticed me and started running. He knew it had to be something really bad because when you belong to the most notorious gang in Arizona you learn not to bend under pressure, but this wasn't pressure this was having your future ripped out of your own hands and thrown into someones that you haven't seen since you were six and even then only for a last weekend of fun before I was in primary custody of my mother. It just wasn't fair!! How could she do this to me!

Yet here I was waiting for my flight to land so I could try to get settled in my new home. Pppffffhhhhmmm!! Not even close to home, I reminded myself, only a place to rest my head because I would never be seeing the L.O.L.H.'s again. damn, life sucks! Oh! I guess it's time to get off of the plane now.

I went around to grab my luggage from the terminal and after I found my black suitcase with my gangs name on it and my other black suitcase that looks like it was cut open and bleeding. I waited and waited for my father. You'll ever see me call him anything other than Charlie, thank nobody that he doesn't mind!

I guess I had changed a lot because he didn't even notice when he walked right past me so I just grabbed him arm and spun him around, don't want him looking for me all day now do we? Once he noticed my eyes recognition swept over his features and he looked a little ashamed that he didn't recognize me before but as I said I have changed I now only wear dark colors and the color white when I want to creep kids out or when all of my other clothes are dirty. Which happens often, not the dirty part but the wanting to creep people out one. I also have a lot more piercings now, I have a bellybutton ring along with and eyebrow ring, lip ring, five in each ear, and a tiny stud in my nose. So yeah, you get the point I don't look any thing like the perky kid I used to be when I was six.

"Hey Bell's how have you been," he obviously was as much a talker as I was "Let's get these bags to my car then we can get you settled in at the house," he said the next thing with reluctance. "And I know you really don't like school but you have to start tomorrow even though it is the middle of the school year. They just don't want to let you get behind because of your constant A+'s," and he even almost managed to sound regretful while saying that last part. But oh no, he wasn't done yet "I also expect you to wear white tomorrow and then you can go back to black if you want to. I just want to let people judge you by who you are not what you look like on your first day of school." Wow and I think he did that all in one breath. GIVE THAT MAN A KLONDIKE BAR!! Yeah right, I'll wear white on my first day, well, maybe, but only this once. I don't really mind people calling me a freak because of my tattoo's but I don't think that Charlie would like it if I got in a fight on my first day.

Oh well we're at the house now. Damn, it's exactly like I remember it. Wait a minute...

"Charlie do you have someone you're expecting because there's another car in the driveway." I said in a really bored tone. I was not up to meeting anyone or even socializing before I took a really cold shower and smelled like my favorite shampoo, smokey waters, it was actually a really good idea.

"Hhhmmm. Well, Bell's that's actually your new car, you may think Renee doesn't care but she doesn't want people thinking you got arrested so she got you this as a goodbye present." he shuffled uneasily probably thinking I was about to rip his head off.

Total opposite I jumped on him for a millisecond and gave him a reallyyyy big hug but that was the extent of my kindness. I ran to the car, a mustang convertible that was black with maroon cuts and red thread sowing each of them shut. ha ha. My mom didn't care in the least bit, this was the car that I had wanted forever and a paint job that I created on my own with the L.O.L.H.'s. Ha! This was Kevin's goodbye present not my moms! I knew that right away when I looked inside the car, there was the bleeding dove still flying on a card in the glove compartment.

Dearest Bella,  
Sorry that we couldn't give it to you sooner. We would heave but you moved away and it would have been weird if you already had a car when your mom doesn't know about it so we sent it under your moms name so that your dad wouldn't get suspicious, you know how we are around police and all. But inside the trunk you will find at least 3 guns, 10 knives, and a bomb just in case somebody recognizes you from our previous missions, although I really doubt it you look different without your ski mask on. You will also find your leg and arm bands in the trunk along with some magazines for all of the guns.

With love from all the guys at L.O.L.H. Kevin

I was brimming with happiness. I loved them all so much. But I couldn't dwell on that right now. As I flipped the envelope over to see if anything was stuck at the bottom a key to the car came out along with a little flip out knife to put on my key chain.

I slowly got out of the car and walked into the house were charlie had left my bags. Swiftly picking them up and made my way to my old room. I had to totally redecorate it. My room had blue curtains and and yellow walls that was just repulsive. I got my magenta paint out of the bag and put all the stuff to the middle of the room and started painting. I had brought my black curtains with me from Phoenix and I had them put up and the blue one thrown away in a heartbeat. I painted and redecorated along into the night until I was finally satisfied.

In the end my walls were a magenta with black trim and my bedsheets were also black with a little bit of gray, white, and red in them. I had repainted my desk a dark almost blue purple that was like the midnight sky and I put my old glass shelves up with my books lined up on them.

When I finished looking at my room I realized it was close to 11 o'clock so I put all of the paint away in my closet and threw the paper that was covered in paint into the trash. Last but not least I took half an hour to put away all of my clothes, making sure to put my medium sized safe in the way back so that I could stash all of my guns ,knives, and grenades in there without having to worry about anybody finding them. When I was done with that it was time to get some sleep so I changed into a lacy number(you acquire quite a few when you're the only female willing to join an all male gang) and fell into a deep slumber.

My last coherent thought was 'tomorrow is going to be hell wearing white' before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. I Can't Believe He Took My Knives Away

**A/N:I got most of my idea's from two stories on fanfiction so I have to give them credit**

**ConfusedxXxXandxXxXdeadxXxX with Murder Gone Wrong**

**todrownandburn with The Outcast**

**oh and almost everything is STEPHENIE MEYERS not mine**

**so I want to say thank you to them for helping get the creative flow by reading their stories**

* * *

BPOV

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I moaned as the sun came in through the lace in my black shades spilling right into my eye's."Why in gods name would anybody want to get up in the morning!" As you may have guessed it I can't stand the people that are absolutely perfect every morning. I got out of bed and did my morning exercise that I use because I needed always to defend myself. Now I guess I just do it out of habit, plus if anybody recognizes me I'll still be able to fight.

I quickly took a shower and put on one of my white dresses with princess sleeves and a corset middle and black embroidery at the bottom that I sewed on my self, they look like the tattoo's on my legs. I chose this dress for a reason, you could see the faint out lines of my tattoo's on my upper arms because the sleeves were tight then fell away at the elbow. You could also see the top half of my back so they saw at least three to five of my tattoo's. And then of course Charlie had baned me from wearing gloves so you could see the dove and the eye on both of my hands.

I quickly applied some white mascara and a dark purple lip gloss with magenta eyeliner and eyeshadow. All of my piercings were silver so I didn't have to do anything for those to match, although I had to put a stud in my bellybutton because the dress was so tight. I guess the dress was a bit too fancy but with the black on the bottom and my black combat boots it almost looked more depressed than I was at that moment.

I grabbed a cereal bar as I headed out the door and grabbed my bag going to my beautiful car, popped the trunk and put on one of my leg bands with five bright white knives in the from of it so that when I sat down I wouldn't be too uncomfortable with the handles sticking into my thigh. I them pulled myself into the car and drove to Forks High. Ooooooohhhhhh! Must it be so short of a trip to the school, I didn't even get to 100mph before I had to brake and park.

You must be kidding me! This is only like, one fourth of my old school! Oh shit, that means I'll be the only new kid probably. Uhhh! This is going to almost be worse than my first tattoo! Wait never mind it definitely doesn't even come close to that pain, god I never knew burns could hurt so much!

Oh well better get to class before I get in trouble.

I headed out of my car then locked it while I headed to the office. Inside was a woman who I swear could have been my grandmother, she was old! She had obviously dyed red hair that was up in a messy bun and was wearing scrubs, scrubs! She looked like a doctor.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I would like my schedule please," I tried to say in my most innocent voice, and she bought it!

"Sure honey, wait one moment please," wow talk about clueless. I'm about as far from innocent as you can get, I mean seriously, I have already broken half the bones in my body, gotten pregnant(although my baby died when I got kicked in the stomach and blacked out)killed at least ten people, and to top it all off I belong, no wait belonged(past tense)to a gang. Oh yes, so innocent me.

"Well here you go dearie, have a nice day. Oh and could you be just precious and get all of your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back after school, that would just be spectacular!" Okay what was it with the creepy lady she was seriously almost scaring me, hint the word almost.I took my schedule from her politely and gave her my best fake smile which seemed to satisfy her.

Oh now I know why she was being creepy. Right behind my was the principal(only way I knew was he had a name tag) she is a total suck-up. She probably would have asked why I was wearing a dress if he wasn't there. Mr.Greene, wow nice name I think it suited him just like his suit, see you can't find humor in that but I can because right in front of my eyes for all to see he was wearing a lime green suit, eeeeeeeewwwwwwww! This school is full of strange adult authorities. Now what to do about that? maybe i can put a tack on one of their chairs, that is such a classic that nobody ever thinks to look down anymore because they don't do that because the new modern people would rather just be mean verbally and sometimes physically, but mostly verbally because the girls didn't want to break their precious nails and the jock didn't want to get thrown off of the football team. Me, I have absolutely nothing to lose anymore I gave it all away a long time ago.

Wow, zoning out have to stop doing that or I'll run into a wall. Actually I would love to see that happen, it would definitely be a first, well a second I only did that one time before and that was because I was choking on smoke and couldn't see anything because of the fire. Just for my reputation I actually didn't start that fire even though I really like playing with fire, like lighting an alcohol bottle on fire, ah sweet green flames I am in love with thee.

Wait, back to class.

Oh right, back to the story, I was walking to my homeroom, English, my heaven. Wow, if I look this good in white I might have to go back to black, I really don't like some of these stares, except the glares I'm getting from the popular girls, those are absolutely priceless. Right as I was getting ready to walk up to the front and the teacher to get my slip signed a total idiot came over. It was obvious by the way he walked that he wanted something from me and he was pretty set on getting it, not that he is ever going to get I tell you. So here is Mr. Popular walking up to me and girls glaring at me and I am trying really hard not to start busting out laughing, when the teacher calls me up to the front to introduce myself.

Wow, and I thought that all of the teachers were creepy, he was just stubborn, and I totally got were it was coming from. I clunked up to his desk in my boots and that seemed to knocked them all out of their stupor and they went back to sitting down, although the glares didn't stop though. I returned them gleefully.

"My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella," I said in mean voice starting out but then got really perky at the end. wow let's see what they think of me now. Mike probably doesn't care, the populars are totally looking at me like I am whacked and I am having the time of my life confusing the crap out of them. As I turned back to the front to give the teacher the slip to sign my hair fell away from my back revealing the tattoo's along my spine and I heard some gasp. When I turned back around after the teacher signed the slip I saw a smirk on Mr. Populars face and flipped him off. Another collective gasp and a few snickers from the guys ensued. When I sat down at my desk Mr. Popular came over to me; will he ever learn to stay away? You can look but you can't touch, that's one of my motto's and if you do touch don't squeeze cause' I'll squeeze right back and mine will be hard.

"Hey my name's Mike," he said in an attempted seductive voice. Attempted as the key word.

"Screw off Mike I really don't want to look at your face." Okay I was really trying to get away from him now he was a freak!

"Why, does it make you want to kiss it? Because I really wouldn't mind that or if you want to look down lower, I wouldn't mind that at all," he said while putting his hand on my knee. I was seriously pissed now but I had promised myself not to get into unwanted fights so I just chose to ignore him, he kept on going on with his little rant about why we should go in the closet whispering it a little too loudly in my ear. "We could have such a good time, me and you, in a closet. You know you want to get something off of you," by now the whole class except for the teacher Mr. Huffman who was reading some of the work his students did while looking at the clock every few minutes or so. Yes, I said minutes. It's been five minutes by now and Mike's hand was going up closer to my hip. I smirked suddenly remembering that I put five knives in my leg band. Ohhhhhhh, this is going to be hilarious. Just a little higher.

"Yeah Mike, maybe i do want to get something off of me," I said. "Like you hand," i mumbled to myself. He took my smirk and comment as a challenge and started going even faster up from my knee.

That's when he felt it. A point, a blade, a hilt. That's when recognition came over his features and they turned horrified. "Mr. Huffman, Bella has a knife under her dress," shit I wasn't expecting this from him. Why do I always do this to myself?

Mr. Huffman looked up from his desk and saw my annoyed expression. "Miss Swan weapons aren't allowed on the premises of the school. Because you are mew here I won't call home but I must confiscate your weapons until the end of the day when you can have them back." Fuck you Mr. Huffman and to hell with you Mike.

I stood up from where I was sitting next to Mike next to me and started pulling up my dress, as I did I got a few wolf whistles. They soon stopped as I pulled up my dress all the way to my hip showing them the knives and the leg band and took them out one by one while everybody stared either at the tattoo's on my leg or the knives concealed under my dress but not leaving one cut. Ione by one put them on Mr. Huffman's desk until all five were there and I let my dress fall back down covering my tattoo's and all of the scars that I accumulated over the time of two years.

"Miss Swan! What are all these knives doing on your person, are you expecting someone!" He practically yelled.

"Not really, but one never knows when the past will come back to haunt you. Isn't that right?" I asked in a _wayyyyyyy_ too sickly sweet voice. Oh that was just gross I sound like a sailor moon wannabe. One of the people who cries at every chance she gets just to be like sailor moon and tuxedo mask (**A/N I was obsessed with that show when I was younger**).

I walked right out of the class because at that time the bell rang telling me to book it out of there before he could ask me what I meant by the past catching up with me. It would be easy to devise a lie but then I have to remember it and be able to recite it to everyone. It just isn't the trouble when I could avoid it.

I got some strange glances on my way to trig with Mrs. Cope, apparently news travels fast in small schools. Although not all of the students looked weirdly at me some just looked like they were curious about what my past was that would make me bring knives to school.

Once I walked into the classroom I felt one gaze and that was because we were the only ones in the room. As I looked further into his eyes I saw a flash of that green fire before they were back to a dark onyx color. He snarled at me then looked the other way. Who was this boy who dared insult me, I will teach him not to try and provoke me! I won't hurt him I won't hurt anyone who didn't hurt me at all. But maybe I could just get close to him and see why he did that. I mean it'll take a lot of effort but nobody has ever done that to me, not even my enemies, they just ran off with me chasing them.

Why wasn't he afraid? Why wasn't I feeling hate towards him? Why, why, why? All these questions only a couple more years to figure out I guess.

That is if nobody recognizes me...


	3. AN PLEASE READ!

**sorry that i haven't made any updates i think i might do that over the summer or when i have extra time**

**i want to change this up a bit becaus ei don't want edward being an ass or bella being a total bitch, she can't actually wear that dress to school even if it would be totally awesome. and really, bella wouldn't get off with wearing that many knives, and mike would be too scared to tell a teacher. **

**i think that if i gave bella a small reason to bring at least one knofe to school like she got raped or something, which she did in this story, she could have the teacher overlook the warning that any student might make against her.**

**please message me if you have any cool ideas i should use**

**thanks**

**-eve**


End file.
